En historie uten navnP
by Lica-Lover-Forever
Summary: Les inni for og finne ut P Norsk historie
1. Chapter 1

___**Diana satt på rommet sitt og tenkte. Hun tenkte på stebroren sin.Martin Mystikk.**__**Hun tokk opp en bok og beynte og lese. **__**Da det banket på døra.**__**Hun himlet med øynene og la den fra seg og gikk og opnet opp.**__**"Hei Martin" sa hun og smilte. "Hei Diana" svarte han med et brett glis.**__**"Hva er det?" spurte hun. "Ikke no ville bare være litt sammen med søstra mi" sa han og blunket.**__**"Sikert" sa hun og flyttet seg så han kunne komme in.**__**"Du har altid så ryddig rom du" sa han og så seg runt.**__**"Det er vel pga. at jeg rydder det ver gang jeg har rota dah." sa hun stolt.**__**U-klokka til Martin Ringte (en u-klokke er en slaks klokke som er en minidatamaskin og teletransportør.).**__**"kom igjen portalen er ved rommet mitt" sa han **__**og dro med seg Diana.Der møtte de Java Huleboeren. **__**De gikk gjenom portalen. og kom til skaneren.**__**"Diana Lombard klarert"**__**"Martin Mystikk klarert"**__**"Java Huleboeren klarert"**__**De Møtte Billy Det eneste Romvesende de kjente der.**__**"Hallo Folkens" sa han. "Hei Billy" Sa Martin.**__**Da de kom opp til kontoret til M.O.R for of vite hva det jalt.**__**"agenter det er et monster kalt 'stromino' som er på frifot. men jeg vil advare dere..."**__**Akruat da ringte telefonen henes "vent litt" sa hun og begynte og prate i den.**__**"kom igjen vi har ingen tid og miste" sa martin til Billy.**__**Han opnet portelen og de gikk gjenom "VENT jeg har noe og si dere" ropte M.O.R etter dem.**__**De kom ut oppe i fjelende. Da plutselig noe rørte seg ved Diana.**__**Hun så ned og så noe slimede ved beina henes. hun rakk ikke og reagere før den rørte ved beinet henes **__**og det kjentes som om noe blei dratt ut av hene. Hun blei fylt med en ubahagelig smerte og mørket **__**lokket seg runt hende å hun datt sammen...**_


	2. Ny Agent i teamet

unskyld at det tokk så lang tid. har ikke hatt mye tid

* * *

"DIANA" Ropte martin og tokk hene i mot før hun datt i bakken.

Hun mumlet litt i søvne men voknet ikke.

Han la hende på bakken og så seg runt.

"Hva skjede med Diana?" spurte Java.

"Veit ikke jeg" Sa Martin "Men jeg tror det har noe og gjøre med det vesende"

Han sjekket pulsen henes. Den var svak men hva der.

"Vi burde komme oss tilbake" sa han og så beskymret på søstra si.

"Java redd" sa Java.Og så seg runt.

Martin tilkalte sentret og de opnet en portal for dem.

Noen romvesner så på Diana og sa at hun bare trengte og vile.

De kom tilbake på rommet til Diana.Han la hene på senga henes og gikk ut av rommet.

Han gikk til romet sitt.Han tenke på hene.

Han ordnet seg og gikk og la seg.

-Neste dag-

Martin våknet seint som vanlig

Han ordna seg og gikk ut av rommet.

Han gikk til Dianas rom.

Hun hadde ikke våkna enda.

Han satte seg på senga henes.

Hun opnet sakte øynene og så på Martin.

"Hva sjede" Spurte hun og så på han.

"jeg veit ikke" sa han.

"Hvor Mange er klokka?" Spurte hun.

'"Kvart på 8" svarte han.

"Så mye?" spurte hun og kom seg opp

"Og du kan stikke" sa hun surt.

Hun dyttet han ut av døren.

Hun ordnet seg og gikk ut av rommet.

-Etter skolen-

Martin og Diana Bestemte seg for å fortsete på oppdraget.

De Fikk en portal til sentret.

De kom til skaneren.

"Martin Mystikk klarert"

"Diana Lombard klarert"

"Java huleboeren klarert"

Da de kom yil kontoret til M.O.R sto en lyshåret jente der.

Hun snakket med hene.

"Å agenter" sa M.O.R

Jenta snudde for og se bak seg.

Hunhadde himmelblå øyne som glinset lett.

"Dette er Doreteè"(Utales doretei) sa hun og nikket mot jenta

"Hei" sa hun på en litt fransk måte.

Diana gikk bort til jenta "Hei jeg er Diana" sa hun

"Hyggelig og møte dere" sa Doreteè

Martin klarte ikke si noe bare så på jenta.

"Jeg håper det er greit av Doreteè blir med på oppdraget" sa M.O.R

"Klart det" sa Diana og smilte.

"Lykke til" sa hun før de forsvant gjenom portalen

* * *

Sånn nå er dette kappitlet oppeD Neste kommer snart. 


	3. Rockebandet

De kom ut på et ganske øde sted.

Doreteè så seg runt å øynene henes landet på Martin

Han rødmet og så bort.

"Er han altid så sjenert" spurte Doreteè Diana.

"Nei bare for dem han liker" Svarte hun

"Okey" svarte Doreteè

De kom inn i en liten by.

Der sto en jente med nesten helt svart hår.

Hn sto med ryggen til og hadde gåret i en høy hestehale.

Hun snudde seg da de kom nermere.

"hei Cathrine" Sa Doreteè med avsky i stemmen

"Hei Doreteè" svarte jenta som tydeligvis het Cathrine

"Hvor er alle de andre?" spurte Doreteè

"Veit vel ikke jeg" svarte Chatrine frekt.

"Neivel" svarte Doreteè

De gikk litt lenger in i byen og den andre jenta gikk med dem.

De kom til en jente med helt rødt hår med noen svarte striper.

"Hei Roxie" Ropte Doreteè til jenta.

De to jentene klasket håndfaltene mot verandre.

"Hvor har du vert Doreteè?" Spurte Roxie

"Du veit litt runt" svarte Doreteè

"okey, du? jeg har mekka på en ny sang jeg" sa Roxie glad.

"Tøft la oss gå hjem til deg!"Sa Doreteè

"Men jeg m ta med de" hun pekte over skulderen.

"Greit det" svarte Roxie.

De kom til et stort hus og gikk in.

Roxie og Doretey møtte Cloe,Jade og Yasmin inne i huset.

De gikk ut ihagen for og prøve den nye sangen dems.

De begynte og spille og synge:

Bratz rock angels: So good

ØWe know how to dare  
We know how to dream  
Tonight is the night  
What we wanna be will be  
We're gonna make it through

Let's conquer the fears  
Take every chance  
Hold back the tears  
What we wanna be will be  
We're gonna make it through

Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to the edge  
Ready to start

And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat on the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

Give everything  
And don't be afraid  
Be true to yourself  
If you wanna live forever  
You're gonna make it through  
You're gonna make it through

Out of our heads  
Into our hearts  
Close to the edge  
Ready to start

And it's so good  
Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat on the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat on the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good

Dancing on the air  
It feels so good  
Nothing can compare  
Cuz the beat in our hearts  
Is the beat on the charts  
Like a spotlight we're cutting through  
It feels so good  
Shining here in front of you

"Rocka PunkPrinsess" sa Doreteè

Cloe gikk ned fra senen og bort til de andre.

"Jeg er Cloe men venene mine kaller meg Angel for jeg er en engel"

* * *

De andre presantasjonen kommer senere hehe kappitel 3 er oppe

Takk til Bratz Rock angel for sangen.

Jeg eier ikke Martin Mysikk Sukk;'-(


	4. Sukk slutten

MELDING

Jeg gidder ikke mere på historien min


End file.
